Promise? Promise Promise
by marissa143xo
Summary: Okay my story is based on my own love life with my current boyfriend. Most of the story is true. The title comes from a line we say when we make promises to each other. Please read and review and I will return the favor.


Audrey

February 2006

School

"Has Danny called lately," Lizzie asked me as I walked down the hall with her on the way to homeroom. "Nope I haven't talk to him since New Years when he randomly called me yet again for another random make out session at his house." "I swear I am done with him I really am he calls after a month of no word for him and what do I do I go running I am such an idiot." "Oh will you shut up you will go back to him you been saying your done for the past two months but that phone rings or you get that e-mail and off you go you know you love it," Lizzie said smiling as she walked in her homeroom classroom. I keep walking thinking to myself no I am really done I do not even know why I go back at all. It is not even like Danny is like the cutest kid in my class or even in my neighborhood. He is some random kid that has lived around the corner from me, my whole life. Who lucky me got stuck working with this past summer at the stupid neighborhood summer camp. And me like an idiot tries to make it something more than random make out session every couple of weeks. He hasn't even given me answer to prom so it looks like I have to find some loser to go to junior prom with well am I not luckiest girl or what. I was so deep in thought I did not even realize the bell rang to start homeroom and I was still halfway down the hall. So I picked up some speed so I could get in to the classroom before my stupid teacher marked me out.

As I made my way to the classroom I started looking at the guys to see if I could find a potential prom date. Johnny walked down the hall last year's drama case. He was another random make out session but Johnny was different he was sweet in a weird dorky kind of way. Johnny was number two in our class but was mister popularity but then I remembered he had a date already. Okay next guy bucked teeth eww needs braces badly. Then when I finally got into homeroom no potential date there either damn. I sat down and my phone went off a text message. I thought to myself hmm maybe someone asking me to prom but then I laughed at myself for even thinking that. Here it was Lizzie the text message read "Me, you my house sleepover Friday night?" "Sure I will let you know for sure later today." I typed back. "Hmmmmm is that a new boy toy Audrey?" Hayley said as she read over my shoulder. "No its my friend Lizzie no boy toy here," I said with a sigh. Hayley smiled "Oh I know how you feel things are not going to well with Mikey." "All boys suck and I have chemistry homework to do before homeroom is over anyone got it done hmmm. "All the girls sitting near me shook their head no. "Aaaa you all suck doesn't anyone ever do homework at home." I said pulling my books out of my bag.

Home

Friday Afternoon

"Mom I am leaving for Lizzie's I'll see you tomorrow." I said leaving the house not that they cared to much. I mean yea my parents loved me and all but sometime with three crazy kids running around they didn't notice how long we were gone for which was fine with me. As I walked down to Lizzie's I jammed to my mp3 player. And took in the trees and business of the city which I absolutely loved. The noise and all the people especially in my neighborhood everyone new everyone else and everyone was related to some in some way or another. After about three songs I reached Lizzie's where I just walked in at. Because for the past two months I practically lived there either sleeping there off and on or just hanging out around the house. "Hi Jen long time no see miss me," I asked flopping down on the sofaand sitting next to her. "Oh yes Audrey just terribly doesn't your mother miss seeing you." "No and why would she? She has spent the last 16 years with me and loves getting rid of me once in awhile." "I wished I could get rid of Lizzie or your best friend Tommy once in awhile but no my house is the crash house of course." Jen said rolling her eyes. I got up and went upstairs where Lizzie of course was because her room was her hide away. Lizzie was the middle child and was tortuated to death by either her annoying older brother Tommy or her younger sister Allie who she also had to share a room with.

"Hey Liz who you chatting it up with today hmmm." I threw my stuff to the side of the room and flopped on her bed and changed the channel. "Just the usual people Chris, Steve, Lynn no one new or exciting." Liz loved her computer and her internet friends from Jersey and every where else she made friends with anyone and always kept in touch with people. This was kind of cool because even if you lost touch with Liz for awhile you could email her at any time like no time has passed and just talk.

" Soooo what we doing tonight, food, movie, phone calls or movie while eating then phone calls or no phone calls at all." I said making myself comfortable on her bed. "I was thinking food movie and maybe phone calls all according to what time we start the movie." She said looking up from her computer. "Sounds good smothered fries from City Pizza?" Smothered fries were the best they were French fries, ranch dressing, chesse, and bacon bites. It was the reason my ass keep getting bigger. "Oh but of course my mom said she will order pizza from there so that means we don't have to walk around and pick it up." "Sweet because my lazy ass does not feel like moving at all."

Lizzie's room always changed well her walls did at least.Pictures were up of us of other kids from her grade school and her family. Her family was huge and there were kids at every age group so everyone in the family always had some to play with at family parties and they all lived pretty close to each other. I wish sometimes I had a big family it was just my sisters and my two we were a little larger but due to recent tragedies are family shrunk some. But I do not want to think about that right now. Those kinds of things happen for a reason I feel everyone has a purpose and the people they meet along the way are there to guide them to fulfill that destiny. And the lessons and experiences you have with those people change your life and give you more knowledge for the future. After looking at her new pictures on her wall from my house of us making goofy faces and of her and Richie I noticed _Cosmo Girl_ on her floor. Picked it up and started flipping through it.

"Hmmm a quiz let's take it."

"Okay."

**Question 1:**

**On a first date would you except **

**A good night kiss.**

**A hot make out session.**

**A hand shake.**

B for me, Liz?

B duh who would want a hand shake that is just weird.

True True. How long ago did your mom say she was ordering that food? As the words came out of my mouth there was a knock at the door downstairs. I looked at Lizzie and she looked at me and we both jumped up at the same time to get downstairs first. We both ran down the steps, pushing each other. I jumped off the last step and noticed Lizzie's brother was outside with some other guy but I couldn't see who he was. "Who is Tommy out front with?" "Oh probably Jake my cousin you know the one that lives around the corner." "Oh," I said sitting down and grabbing my food which I started pigging out on. "Your such a fat ass Aud." I looked up and smiled. "Well of course I am if I didn't eat like this I would not have this nice ass of mine." "So what movie we watching?" I asked wiping off the ranch dressing from my lips. "Wedding Crashers its on tonight in a little bit." Good I didn't see that yet. What movie have you seen? The only movie you ever watch is _A Cinderella Story_ because you absolutely adore Chad Michael Murray. And so do you so quiet. I said sticking out my tongue at her. The movie starting girls if you want you can bring your food in the living room if you want. Jen called in from the living room. I'm going upstairs. I already seen the movie. Goodnight girls. Nite!

**Jake**

"Tommy who's that with your sister?" I said looking into the window from the porch outside my cousin's house. She was pretty well what I could see of her throught the window. But what I could see I did not mind she wasn't super skinny but she wasn't fat either. She had curves in all the right places with a nice size ass. Dark hair that was pulled back in a clip but that was all I could see from my angle and I defintely wanted to see more. "My sister's friend Audrey from you school. I think she's a junior. Do you not see anyone in that school? Or do you just not pay attention?" "The second one how about we go inside I am getting cold." "Sure your getting cold you just want a better look at Audrey." Tommy said laughing walking into the house. Tommy sat next to his sister on the loveseat and Audrey was laying across the other sofa. I sat down right away on the landing of the stairs because I felt weird sitting near Audrey's feet and I guess she felt weird telling me I could sit there too. As soon I sat down Lizzie looked at me and smiled and said " You know she don't bite you can sit next to her." Audrey looked over at me and smiled and moved her feet up. As I got up I asked her "You don't bite." She looked up at me smiled, shook her head and said, "No I don't bite." And I sat down at her feet.

Audrey

"No, I don't bite." I said sliding my feet up close to my chest so Jake had room on the sofa. Wow he talk to me he is even cuter up close. I still was hung up on Danny he was nothing but a jerk who didn't care about me at all. But there was still something about him that had me hooked it was like no matter how long he ignored me I would always going running back to him. I guess I just liked the idea of someone actually wanting to see me and be with me even if it was just an hour every so often. Nevermind him I wonder if Jakey over here has a girlfriend. Well I guess he does because there goes his phone ring. I am sure it is his girlfriend checking up on him. She probably just got in from a night out with the girls. A night of drinking, making fun of people, and secretly flirting with other boys. And now she is calling him to make sure he isn't doing the same or worse. I bet she's a cheerleader a real dumb blonde not that she has to blonde but that stereo type. She probably had the perfect body, perfect skin, just everything perfect nothing like me. Wait what am I thinking I don't even like this kid. Hell I don't even know him.

"Yea, Dave," Jake said into the phone. Okay it's not his girlfriend but it could be a friend telling him to come get his girlfriend that she is too drunk to get home on her own. "My mom's around the corner I'm not home. Remember I dropped my phone in the pool." Rolling his eyes and winking at me he continued. "You want me to come home? Why? Alright whatever I will be right around." Okay so it's not a girlfriend. It must be his stepdad or something. "Alright I'm out Dave is being an ass like always. I will see you all later. Bye." "Bye." Lizzie, Tommy, and I said in unison. I was kind of sad he left but then I thought to myself oh well now I have the sofa to myself again. With that I stretched out across the couch again.

Jake

"You want me to come home? Why? Alright whatever I will be right around?" Why does he have to be such an ass? If I could stay later maybe I could start talking to this mystery girl Audrey I mean we are in the same class and I never seen her before. I mean our school is not that big. Could have really missed her in the hallways? Why am I so hung up on girl I just met. She's not event that big of a deal. Plus I bet she has a boyfriend. Oh well I probably will never see her again anyways. No big deal she is just another girl out of all the girls that happen to go to my little Catholic School.

So what do you think? Review and I will return the favor:-P


End file.
